angkara
by SeiYoshi
Summary: "Aku ingin melakukan— itu, kau tahu," seandainya Luchino tidak menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya, Luchino pasti sudah melakukannya buat penolakan laki-laki yang kemudian membisik di telinganya ini— "masturbasi," terus terang sekali. / the Evil Reptilian x the Prospector / slash. NSFW, explicit sex scene. hard language. ABOVerse!


"Kau sudah meminum suplemenmu?"

Adalah komplain pertama; meski Norton tidak utarakan isi pikiran melainkan lebih menahan pada kata-katanya untuk dia pendam sendiri terlebih dahulu— lelaki penambang itu, kalau boleh jujur, _tidak suka pertanyaannya_. Luchino terlalu mengurusi urusan _pribadinya_, seperti; kenapa tidak dia coba untuk memperhatikan kepada tubuhnya sendiri ketimbang repot-repot mengulur tangan?

"Astaga, Campbell! Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Kau harus meminumnya rutin, tahu." Dia marah-marah. Melempar papan jalan di atas meja kerja; berseraklah kertas-kertas dokumen hasil jerih dan keringat. Tertulis perkembangan kemajuan Norton— atau bisa kamu bilang, lebih tepatnya, _grafik penurunan Norton_. Akhir-akhir ini Norton Campbell memang keras kepala untuk tidak meminum obatnya, membuat Luchino sebagai penanggung jawab kemajuan, cuma bisa _menghela napas merana_.

Ini bukan masalah Norton yang enggan memperdulikan soal kesehatannya. Lebih kepada, efek jika _Norton kehilangan kendalinya_. Ialah Norton Campbell, dikenal sebagai salah satu Alfa dalam Oletus _Manor_— Luchino baru datang dan dia langsung dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang begitu merepotkan. Melempar tanggung jawab pada sesuatu yang _sesuai bidang_ memang bukan suatu perkara masalah; tapi— iya, tapi, Luchino Delusi menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang _tidak masuk di akal_.

Kelainan hormon. Gangguan pada fase birahi. Biasanya, seorang Alfa yang _dikendalikan nafsu_, akan menghabiskan waktu dua-tiga bulan sekali untuk menyalurkan _hasrat _mereka. Oleh pasangan Omega, atau setidak-tidaknya jika harus melalui kemungkinan paling sial tidak mendapatkan sandingan— mereka akan _menikmati_ Beta. Namun Norton Campbell berbeda. Dia alami _rut_ itu tidak terjadwal masanya, tidak satu bulan sekali, tiba-tiba dan selalu _penuh stamina_.

"Ayolah, Prof. Kau lihat sendiri aku sudah empat bulan terakhir tidak mengalami _rut_ lagi. Jadi, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan suplemen itu."

Ini pasti sebabnya Emily Dyer menyerah. Bukan oleh karena dia seorang Beta, tetapi lelah berhadap pada Norton yang _sekenan hati_ saja.

.

.

.

_Identity V © NetEase  
__**angkara**_ by SeiYoshi

.

— **Luchino Delusi** and **Norton Campbell** —  
[ the Evil Reptilian x the Prospector ]

Rated : M+

norton adalah salah seorang alfa yang memiliki kelainan dalam menahan masa birahi. luchino sebagai satu-satunya orang yang 'mengerti' anatomi manusia di _manor_— biologi, ditunjuk untuk menangani.

.

_warning : slash. NSFW, explicit sex scene. not for underage readers. some typo(s), hard languange._

.

**Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa sedikitpun niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidak puasan terhadap isi cerita akan ****dihapus**** tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan.**

Don't like, don't read.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

01.

Di dunia yang sudah tidak lagi memandang jenis kelamin hanya dua : sekarang terdapat _sub-gender_ di mana dua _gender_ utama tersebut masing-masing terbagi menjadi tiga cabang berbeda. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai sebutan Omega, Beta, dan Alfa— Alfa yang diketahui (dan memang) paling mendominan, yang paling berkuasa, titik utama rantai kesenjangan _gender_ manusia.

Sekitar dua puluh persen populasi adalah seorang Alfa. Alfa tidak ada ubahnya secara berpekenampilan dengan Beta; mereka sebagai manusia dengan jenis kelamin _netral_, persis jika Alfa dan Beta disandingkan bersama. Barangakali hanya sebatas Alfa yang akan mengalami fase-fase spesial selayaknya Omega— buat _membuahi_. Kasarnya, masa birahi. Itu hal yang dinamakan _rut_ sementara pada Omega, orang mengetahuinya sebagai sebutan _heat_. Ada beberapa ciri yang terlihat dari Alfa ketika waktu-waktu itu datang. Biasanya dengan kesukaan tiba-tiba menggigiti belikat dan mengendus pasangannya. Dan Omega— dalam beberapa kasus, sebenarnya pembeda penampilan itu hanya pria dan wanita, tapi Omega lebih _harum_.

Omega seperti yang diketahui. Adalah _sub_-kategori di mana mereka yang bakal _didominasi_. Persentasenya hanya setengah dari keberadaan Alfa sendiri; sehingga dalam masyarakat, menemukan Omega adalah hal maklum yang jarang ditemui.

Dan Oletus _Manor_ mengadakan permainan di tengah keadaan dunia yang seperti itu. Ialah era Victoria, masih peduli terhadap kesetaraan tatanan seperti ini; memberlakukan beberapa aturan menyangkut pengangkatan hak-hak kehidupan Omega supaya berdiri lebih layak. Alfa dilarang menyentuh Omega; dalam artian alegoris, _bukan_ menyentuh sebatas tangan yang berpegang. Omega harus peduli pada keadaan tubuh mereka. Menjamin kehidupannya dalam kubang kompensasi dari sang Ratu yang mengesahkan mereka untuk menikmati suplemen _anti heat_ secara cuma-cuma. Jadi, sebenarnya Oletus _Manor_ pun sudah memperkirakan pengandaian yang demikian, andaikata (dan memang) ada Omega di antara pelaksanaan mereka. Status penyintas dalam bentuk apapun; _manor_ ini dijamin aman.

Norton Campbell seperti yang telah disebutkan, adalah seorang Alfa. Dia bersama beberapa rekan sepermainannya juga adalah Alfa. Meskipun sebagian mereka adalah Omega, dengan kesadaran diri secara rutin tidak mengalami _heat,_ pada sembarang keadaan— rajin meminum _pil_ adalah solusi. Kejar-kejaran dalam Oletus selalu berjalan lancar. Dokter di _manor _memiliki jadwal keberhalangan itu; biasanya diselipkan pada pengumuman pagi, jadi para Omega tidak perlu khawatir mengalami _heat_ di tengah permainan. Meski tidak banyak— ya, mereka itu; jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari.

Dan Luchino Delusi— adalah Alfa juga.

Tidak baik menempatkan tanggung jawab ke dia, memang. Dia ahli _Biologi_. Bukan orang yang berkecimpung dalam urusan kedokteran semacam ini. Namun karena adanya banyak pertimbangan dari pihak _manor_, mau tidak mau dia harus menyanggupi— buat menangani. _Keadaan Norton_. Yang sejak awal bermasalah seperti itu.

Kondisi yang terbilang langka adalah penyebab utama. Secara fisik dia ialah Alfa biasa, hanya sedikit yang membuatnya tak serupa jika disamakan terhadap mereka yang bertingkat kasta sama. Hal itu akan muncul ketika dia masuki masa birahi— seperti; _gejolak hormon_ yang tidak normal.

_Manor_ mendapatkan berita soal banyak laporan terhadap apa yang Norton lakukan. Dia menyerang— alasan utama dikarenakan Norton tidak dapat mengendalikan loncatan-loncatan _keinginan_ itu; menerkam mereka yang tidak bersalah— kebanyakan lampiasan terhadap Omega, tapi dalam beberapa kasus pun Beta juga terkena imbas dari ulahnya. Bagaimana cara menangani _hewan liar_ seperti itu? Emily Dyer sampai memutar otak pening; repot-repot menghubungi Luchino dari _manor_ sebelah. Iya, dia gila; anggaplah demikian jika disangkutpautkan dokter itu meminta bantuan _pemburu yang dapat Biologi_.

( Membeberkan alasan Luchino tidak pandai dalam ilmu kedokteran pun percuma menjadi kilah; setidak-tidaknya, Luchino punya ilmu dasar reproduksi manusia. )

Berawal dari pengakuan Norton yang tidak memiliki pasangan resmi. Masa-masa seperti normal untuk mencari pasangan; setelah sekitar kurang lebih lima tahun semenjak dia alami perdana _rut_ itu, jadi dia anggap ini bukan masalah serius dan bekerja seperti manusia senormal-normalnya. Dia, mula-mulanya, tidak menyadari jika _rut _akan dialami dalam beberapa fokus waktu tertentu— tidak seperti frekuensi _rut_nya yang acak, dan _sering_. Ini tidak diketahuinya sebelum memasuki _manor_ dan pihak penyelenggara juga yang lalai tidak dulu memeriksa detail riwayat _penyakit_ peserta.

Minimalnya, ini kata Emily; dia ingin Luchino membantunya mengendalikan Norton— memberikan obat penenang terutama, karena wanita itu mengaku tidak lagi sanggup. (Alasan selanjutnya karena dia Beta dan dia takut.)

Norton keluar dari ruang praktik yang dikhususkan _host_ dalam keadaan begini. Ruang kerja yang kebanyakan Luchino habiskan untuk menangani Norton seorang. Emily Dyer dicabut pertanggungjawabannya dalam mengurusi masalah Norton, jadi perempuan itu lebih bisa bekerja maksimal di _manor_ penyintas, menangani luka-luka biasa. Bukan sebab dia enggan lalu menyantap gaji buta— ini kebijakan baru setelah yang Norton lakukan semakin _menjadi-jadi_ dua bulan terakhir.

Semua, soal Norton itu; sejak awal dibebankan pada Luchino.

.

.

.

02.

Berjalan. Norton mengabaikan juga Luchino yang sepertinya terlalu lelah buat melerainya. Awalnya laki-laki bersosok kadal itu biarkan Norton melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, tapi— yang kemudian dia lakukan setelah setengah melompat dari kursi itu adalah, _menahan_ pergelangannya. Norton agak terkesiap karena baru kali ini Luchino menyentuhnya langsung seperti itu; seolah mereka tidak pernah bersentuh sebelumnya, sebab dalam permainan pun Luchino mengikat tubuh penyintas dengan ekornya yang melilit pinggang. Dan Norton tidak terlalu mengubris, berkata dia memiliki jam temu penting bersama Eli, mendiskusi sesuatu yang tidak membuat Luchino penasaran atau berkeinginan untuk tahu.

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Aku juga tidak meminta tanggung jawab apa-apa darimu, kok."

"Bagaimana jika kau menyerang temanmu?"

_Rut_ itu datangnya secara sembarangan, terutama buat mereka yang belum memiliki resmi pasangan. Norton sudah punya pasangan bukan_ mate_; dia berceletuk sombong, sembari dia ulang lagi kata-kata ketidak butuhan itu pada uluran suplemen yang Luchino racik untuk membantu menenangkan hormonnya yang terus _memberontak_. Walaupun hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak— soal Norton yang mengaku memiliki _pasangan_, bukan oleh suplemennya; _birahi tetaplah birahi_. Yang jadi akar masalah adalah Norton tidak dapat mengendalikan hasratnya, seperti itu; bisa saja dia menghamili orang lain bahkan yang bukan berupa partnernya.

Satu detik sebenarnya adalah momen Norton terpicu untuk membelalakkan matanya, meski di akhir dia abai, berkata teman Omega-nya tidak pernah menjadi pelampiasan tepat terhadap hasratnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamar Mike. Jangan khawatir."

Norton pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Luchino; yang sudah bela-bela melupakan jam makan malam cuma buat menemaninya kemudian memijit pelipis atas sikap kepala batunya.

Luchino jadi kasihan dengan laki-laki Omega itu. Hanya menjadi samsak nafsu mahluk tolol, egois, segala sifat buruk yang Luchino tidak lagi sanggup sebut kembali; seorang _prospector_ bernama Norton Campbell.

.

.

.

03.

Norton juga enggan hidup berkelainan seperti ini.

Pertama kali memasuki manor pun; ketika semua orang akhirnya ketahui rahasia itu, sebagian memilih untuk menjauh tidak sudi— terutama mereka yang berstatus sebagai Omega, meskipun jumlahnya tidak seberapa; hanya lima orang dari keseluruhan yang Norton hitung. Terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan tiga wanita. Mike Morton adalah salah satunya, alasan yang membuat semua orang menatapnya bengis kendati mereka sudah _ketahui_ perlakuannya terhadap Mike apa.

Waktu yang berlalu itu, Norton pernah menemukan Mike tidak sengaja dalam keadaan _heat_. Itu tidak bisa dibilang suatu ketidaksengajaan juga; Mike yang mengundangnya dengan memandang penuh tatapan _menuntut nafsu_, di tengah permainan, dan _manor_ bertindak cepat dengan menghentikan pertandingan. Ini murni kelalaian dari Omega itu sendiri. Astaga demi Tuhan, Norton benci mengingat apalagi mengakui dirinya yang tergoda buat menyerang.

Tidak ada momen menggigit ceruk. Norton juga tahu diri untuk menahan giginya buat tetap terkatup, supaya bukan cuma desahan itu yang tidak keluar, namun juga keinginan untuk _memiliki _itu. Anggap saja jika dia bodoh, dia akan menandai seorang Omega, kemudian bersetubuh sampai puas setiap waktu, bisa-bisa mengandung anaknya dalam keadaan yang tetap memaksanya bermain _seperti itu_. Norton Campbell benar tidak cukup gila. Dia masih berpotensi hadir sebagai orang waras seantero jagat raya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Omega?"

Namun dia— mereka, hanya satu kali, benar-benar _melakukan_. Selanjutnya tidak lebih. Mike bersikeras dia sudah punya orang yang dicintai dan tidak ingin _sentuh apapun _lagi. Sebagai ganti, karena dia mengiba pada keadaan Norton yang seperti itu, Mike Morton yang baik hati menyanggupi kedatangan sang _prospector_ yang bakal menyamperi tiap malam itu.

.

.

.

04.

Pertanyaan Norton memang tidak pernah terbilang etis. Tidak bagi Naib, terutama sekali; tetapi dia bakal menanggapinya dengan tertawa mengejek sembari dia katakan ungkapan balasan berupa perkataan Norton benar adalah _naif_. Rasanya seperti dia alami _ketidaknormalan_ itu, bedanya, nafsu disetubuhi itu muncul teratur. Jadi, satu temannya lagi— Naib Subedar, memang seorang Omega.

Tidak akan ada yang dapat menebak kemungkinan itu berhubung berdasarkan perangai saja, watak laki-laki berumur kepala tiga ini dibilang cukup keras. Itu menjadi rahasianya seorang sampai Eli yang menangkap basah keadaannya mengalami _heat_— untungnya sebagai laki-laki yang pandai menahan diri, bau itu tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh. Ditambah tingkah Naib yang kemudian bisa melangkah biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa— dan Tracy Reznik yang menawarkan pil _anti heat_nya ketika melintas.

Eli sendiri, dalam lingkar pertemanan itu, bersama William (nama salah satu sahabatnya juga) dan Norton, adalah Alfa. Ada satu lagi kawan mereka yang tak tersebut; keberadaannya transparan, dia Beta yang tidak banyak berbicara.

"Jangan terlalu dibawa serius, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu keterlaluan."

Eli Clark menatapnya dalam pandangan ketidakmengertian sementara William lebih menanggapinya dengan setengah bercanda, merangkul Naib yang duduk di samping pertemuan mereka siang itu, menunggu Aesop usai jalani pertandingan terakhirnya. Memang sifat alami Norton, satu-satunya yang bisa maklum adalah William (terkadang ditambah Naib)— perangai yang dikenal selalu blak-blakan, komentar-komentar tidak membaca situasi; dan puji Tuhan Naib Subedar bukan tipe yang memasukkan kata-kata pedas dalam hati.

"Lagipula, tidak masalah, kok. Kau tidak mungkin bisa _menyerangku,_ karena ya— aku sudah punya Alfa."

Naib tidak tahu. Norton menanggapinya dengan senyum canggung, tidak punya nyali dia katakan kenyataan menyakitkan itu, bahwa _ketidaknormalannya_ yang justru membuat Norton dapat menyerang _mereka_ tidak peduli memiliki pasangan atau belum—

Pertemuan siang hari itu diakhiri oleh Naib yang diantar oleh Aesop menuju ruang kesehatan buat mengambil cadangan obatnya, sebab Aesop yang pulang dalam keadaan lengan tercabik sebagai satu-satunya Beta dalam kelompok sekalian bersikap baik; dan Norton juga beralasan buat menyusul untuk menemui Luchino untuk berdiskusi lebih lanjut lagi.

( Sungguh, Norton tidak _bermaksud_. )

.

.

.

05.

Baru kali itu Jack mendengar Luchino mengeluh.

Hal pertama yang Jack temukan setelah dia usai akhiri pertandingan paginya adalah; Luchino Delusi. Melamun pada pojok ruang makan. Piring hanya bersih setengah, santapan yang tidak sampai habis, padahal sore ini (informasi yang didapat dari pengumuman) laki-laki kadal itu akan mendapat jadwal bertanding. Entah apa yang membuat _the Ripper_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyamperinya— barangkali dia (Luchino) ada semacam pikiran yang mengganjal, dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan pada siapa.

"Menurutmu apa aku harus menyerah saja?"

Yang pasti, Jack agak kaget waktu pertama kali mendengarnya. Apa yang Luchino bicarakan soal menyerah— menyerah dalam artian; dia memutuskan berhenti dari _manor_? Bukankah Luchino itu termasuk salah satu pemburu yang terkenal ambisius? Tidak pemburu ataupun penyintas sendiri sudah mengenal perangai Luchino yang seperti itu; sehingga ialah pernyataannya menimbulkan keheranan, terutama bagi Jack yang tampak berpikir keras dahulu menebak apa masalahnya. Sayangnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak Jack lontarkan lantaran Luchino yang menoleh padanya sudah membuka mulut duluan.

.

.

.

06.

Luchino usai bercerita.

"Oh, Campbell."

"Benar."

"Apa kau mendapat uang tambahan setelah memenangkan permainan setelah maksudku— _menangani _dia?"

Kemudian Luchino memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu, seragu dapat dia jawab pertanyaan itu, masuk akal juga. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli soal bayarannya. _Manor_ yang meminta dan … mengadakan eksperimen selalu menyenangkan, bukan?"

Toh, kalaupun dibilang mengeluh, Luchino tetap suka-suka saja menjalaninya. Dia yang menyuplai suplemen-suplemen itu, khusus terhadap Norton, karena dialah satu-satunya Alfa langka yang _berkelainan_. Itu merupakan bentuk kecintaannya juga pada Biologi manusia, dan benar dia tidak dapat denial. Ini antisipasi saja terhadap keberlangsungan permainan (bualnya) dalam _manor_; alasan-alasan dari _host_. Lucunya juga Luchino menyanggupi karena di akhir jaminan dia dapatkan ruang khusus tersendiri untuk meneliti itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya senang. Kegembiraan terhadap reptil-reptil itu tetap melekat pada jati diri, rupanya. Jack hanya bergumam 'oh' menanggapi siasatnya.

Empat bulan berlalu tanpa Norton mengalami masalah apa-apa. Sisi negatifnya, setelah itu Norton tidak lagi menyamperinya di ruang kerja buat mendapat suplemen-suplemennya. Kejadiannya pagi ini. Norton menolak untuk meminum lagi obat yang diracik dan Luchino tidak menganggap itu sebagai kemajuan apa-apa. Ini akan berpengaruh buruk juga sebab haknya untuk meneliti akan dicabut seiring Norton yang tidak lagi _membutuhkannya_.

Meski yang paling Luchino takutkan justru jika _penyakit_ Norton itu kambuh, karena kearoganannya menolak bantuan; Luchino pasti jadi pelaku utama yang bakal disalahkan.

.

.

.

07.

"Tapi, Jack, aku tahu kau seorang Alfa. Bagaimana caramu menahan— _rut_mu tanpa obat?"

"Aku memiliki Omega, jadi, kami saling— kau tahu." Jack tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, itu isyarat yang Luchino juga paham tanpa perlu mendengar lebih lanjut apa-apa. _Sepertinya kebutuhan libidonya terpenuhi dengan baik_, Luchino tidak khawatir.

"Begitu."

Sekarang, Luchino jadi terdiam sendiri, _ngomong-ngomong dari awal dia sendiri memang sudah tidak memiliki Omega_— kan?

.

.

.

08.

Suara hujan tak lagi terdengar; beberapa detik lalu Luchino tutup tirai jendela ruang praktiknya, masih ada petrikor yang tercium tapi suasananya masih tetap tersisa _basah_ seperti itu.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang dihabiskan sebagian pemburu— dan para penyintas pastinya, untuk menghabiskan momen-momen pribadi; mengurusi masalah masing-masing sebab fokus utama keberadaan mereka di _manor _menuntut untuk tidak memiliki waktu senggang. Luchino yang tidak membuang kesempatan cuma-cuma butuh memanfaatkan waktu secara sebaik-baiknya. Selain soal Norton, dia juga masih memiliki penelitian— perkembangan reptil, melanjutkan proyek bedah ular, ataupun memantau perkembangan kura-kura yang dikristalkan. _Norton itu hanya alasan_; kesenangannya kembali lagi untuk urusan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari perkara privasi.

Letak ruang praktiknya ada di ruang bawah tanah gedung _manor hunter_, penyitas diberi akses untuk melewatinya; yang dipertanyakan adalah apa mereka tidak takut berpapas bersama pemburu di luar permainan _kalau_ suatu hari mereka terpaksa melewati lorong itu? Sudah jadi jaminan, _manor_ yang membuat peraturan; pemburu akan didepak dari _manor_ misalnya melukai penyintas. Jadi seharusnya, Norton sebagai satu-satunya penyintas berurusan yang kadangkala melewati anak-anak tangga itu, _akan aman_.

Luchino hendak mengunci ruang kerja praktiknya dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pada pergelangannya; tentu pemburu itu terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan kunci ruangnya pada lantai dan yang mengagetkan itu sigap menempatkan tangannya buat meraih apa yang jatuh— matanya terbelalak ketika dia temukan Norton Campbell dalam keadaan _diam_ seperti itu; malah mendorong kunci yang bersangkutan pada dada sang pemburu, kemudian membuka pintu ruang praktiknya. Masuk dan menyalakan lampunya kembali.

"Sebentar, ini sudah lewat jam praktikku, Campbell." Luchino protes, dia ingin rehat berhubung dua malam sebelumnya dia sudah habiskan waktu dengan penuh lembur. "Kau sudah _sangat_ terlambat."

"Sudahlah, Lulu. Aku kan satu-satunya _pasien_mu," Norton menekan kata-katanya, terutama di bagian _pasien_, melepas mantelnya— iya, dia datang ke _manor_ pemburu dengan menembus hujan seperti itu, jadi Luchino tidak lagi heran dengan keadaan rambutnya yang basah dan lembab— sebagian tetesan airnya jatuh membasahi lantai, Luchino mengeluh lagi, tapi dia tidak tampak berdosa sama sekali. Duduk pada satu-satunya kasur di ruangan kerja itu, lantas menepuk-nepuknya. "Kau tidak mungkin menolakku, kan?"

Pertama, Luchino hanya menghela napas saja. Berhadapan dengan Norton berangsur mengubahnya menjadi mahluk _super-sabar_, menghadapi tingkah Norton tentunya; berpengaruh tidak oleh uji cobanya yang terus gagal, walaupun Luchino sendiri mengakui itu cukup berdampak positif dan dia menjadi lebih berambisius lagi. Kedua, Norton itu tidak sopan. Sialnya, dia tidak bisa marah. Jadi dia biarkan saja mantan penambang itu kini mengacak-ngacak aset ruang pribadi yang sudah dirapikan sebelumnya, sembari (entah kenapa) dia buka kancing-kancing bajunya. Ketiga, Luchino tidak menyukai Norton memanggilnya dengan sebutan sok akrab itu— tidak dengan embel-embel profesor dan, _astaga Tuhan, aku ini doktermu_!

'Jangan memanggilku begitu, bisa tidak?'— ini perkataan yang awalnya ingin sekali Luchino layangkan, tapi; semua itu sekejap berubah menjadi mimik ketidakmengertian sang pemburu kadal ketika Norton tiba-tiba menarik topinya juga dan mulai menanggalkan celana.

Luchino jelas terkena serangan panik. Untung sempat dia tutup pintu ruang itu, sehingga seharusnya— ya, _seharusnya_, tidak ada yang dapat melihat tubuh pucat-menggoda (seandainya dia Omega) Norton saat laki-laki itu tuntaskan seluruh pakaian tinggal menyisakan celana pendek dan kemeja terbuka kancingnya. Penuh luka bakar. Terutama punggung dan dadanya, walaupun Luchino tidak jijik atau memberi komplain. Yang menjadi protes Luchino satu-satunya malam itu yaitu dia datangi juga Luchino yang tengah tergagap atas Norton yang entah-bertingkah-aneh.

"Aku ingin melakukan— _**itu**_, kau tahu," seandainya Luchino tidak menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya, Luchino pasti sudah melakukannya buat penolakan laki-laki yang kemudian membisik di telinganya ini— "masturbasi," _terus terang_ sekali.

Luchino memberanikan diri buat pelan-pelan mendorong tubuh Norton yang semakin menempel _kurang ajar_ itu, berkali-kali coba dia tenangkan _degup jantungnya_, meledak-ledak perasaannya kini. Dia tidak tertarik dengan seks, atau apapun ajakan gila sejenis itu, lagipula tidak masuk di logika sekali Norton menyeretnya yang** sesama Alfa** dalam situasi tidak etis semacam ini.

"Dengar, Campbell. Aku hanya membantumu dalam menyuplai obat-obat itu—" napas ditahan. Norton tidak menyerah untuk semakin mendekat, malah jatuh mendekap dada bidangnya, dan Luchino memang harus terus _memberontak_. "… dan juga, kenapa harus aku?"

Sekarang, Luchino malah menyinggung soal tatanan mereka. Apakah Alfa dan Alfa _dilarang_? Norton tidak pernah dengar, memang tidak pernah didengar, baginya semua orang yang dapat _membant_u tentulah sama di matanya. "Kau mau aku _melakukannya_ pada sembarang Omega di _manor_?"

"Tidak, tapi … aku bukan Omega, Campbell. Oh, demi Tuhan!"

"Justru karena kau bukan Omega, Prof." Norton mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Jam bergerak pada angka tengah malam— Luchino tidak dapat berbuat banyak oleh Norton yang kemudian mendorong tubuhnya ini, limbung. _Bagaimana caranya dia harus menanggapi jemari-jemari Norton yang mengarahkan tangannya ini?_ Di selangkangannya—

"Jangan berbuat kasar, _si_? Kau tahu, sekali kau _menolakku_—aku memang tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam dan, duh, **kau pemburu**; yang bisa _menyakiti_ku, kan? Kali ini aku hanya meminta bantuan … uhm, _**tanganmu**_,"

"Tapi kau tidak sedang _rut_, Campbell."

Norton tertawa mengejek. "Obat bodohmu itu yang justru membuatku menahan diri selama berminggu-minggu— tanpa _rut_, kalau mau tahu."

"Camp—"

Norton tidak ingin mendengar Luchino mengungkapkan apapun lagi, karena dia tahu; sangat tahu, yang Luchino lakukan hanyalah akan memuntahkan _alasan-alasan_. Apa yang membuat Norton memberanikan diri menyeret Luchino dalam keadaan seperti ini sebetulnya sederhana saja. _Pertanggungjawaban_. Luchino yang lebih mengetahui seharusnya paham, kalau _hasrat yang ditahan_, itu tidak berakhir **baik**, kan?

"Tanggung jawab, Prof."

Meski yang mulanya Luchino lakukan ialah mendorong tubuh itu— berkebalikan dengan sebelumnya; bukan oleh dia yang memutuskan saja buat menyudahi _ketololan _yang Norton lakukan. Melainkan, ketika dia _jatuh_, Luchino menggendongnya buat beranjak bersama menuju tempat tidur.

.

.

.

09.

Mafhum mendapati laki-laki bisa stres dalam beberapa keadaan. Secara biologis, salah satu pemicu itu adalah; _libido yang ditahan_. Tidak semua orang dapat menyalurkan hasrat mereka secara baik. Hasrat di sini, adalah keinginan untuk _bersetubuh_. _**Manusia itu selayaknya binatang, kan?**_ Luchino menggerling, tertawa sedikit; apa jangan-jangan dia yang tidak memiliki _keinginan-keinginan semacam itu_ yang— **tidak normal** selama ini?

Luchino benar-benar merangkak ke atas kasur.

Pria setengah kadal itu mengurung tubuh Norton, oleh lutut yang tertekuk; dan tangan-tangannya yang juga menyangga tubuh untuk berposisi merangkak tetap. Dikatakan Norton tidak dapat berbuat banyak oleh suatu gejolak yang tiba-tiba _bangun_ ini, _prospector_ itu tenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipat lengan yang mengepal, celana yang turun dan— ereksi. Luchino meraih ujung kejantanannya yang terbuka keluar dari balik celana. Tanganya yang sudah dilumuri pelumas itu dan— Luchino menegup ludahnya saja, kenapa pula dia terlalu baik juga menyediakan hal _semacam itu_ di ruang praktiknya?

Gesekan yang pertama, Norton mendesah sebentar berupaya tidak benar-benar Luchino _telanjangi_ dirinya. Luchino dengan gerakan yang halus itu mulai benar-benar melepaskan celananya— Norton, sampai laki-laki itu cuma tersisa kemeja saja. Tingkah Luchino yang seperti ini; setelah dia bisiki bahwa dia _tidak ingin kotori pakaiannya_ dan meredam saja tanpa _jejak beserta sisa-sisa_, membawa penyintas laki-laki dua puluhan itu tertawa; selanjutnya adalah membimbing tangan bersisik Luchino buat terus _memperlakukannya._

"Nggg … Prof! _Ahhhh ahn_—"

Genggam itu bertempo naik turun. Tidak terlalu kencang juga hingga manik kelabunya dibuat terbelalak atau bahkan sangat pelan untuk membuat pinggulnya bergerak tidak sabaran; justru seruan itu dihadiri oleh _erangan_ penuh kenikmatan dan liur yang tertahan. Melenguh juga laki-laki di bawahnya, beringsut kala jemari induk Luchino ikut menggoda dengan menekan-nekan ujung penisnya— _mencengkram_ sebagian permukaan kasur hingga alasnya semrawut. Selain tangan, hanya lidah Luchino yang juga mengambil peran dengan menjilat sedikit cuping telinga dan tengkuk belakangnya.

(_** Seandainya Norton adalah Omega**_— sempat sekali profesor itu berpikir sinting tidak pada tempatnya, _dan jika adalah benar itu nyatanya_; sudah tentu leher itu akan menjadi **korban**nya. )

Ada sekitar lima menit, tapi Luchino tidak banyak menghitung detik yang dihabiskan; berteriak Norton kala Luchino berhasil membantunya mencapai _klimaks_. Menyiprat maninya pada bagian datar telapak tangan Luchino, dan (catat) ini sebagai inisiatif dari sang profesor sendiri; Luchino sudah menyiapkan tisu sebagai antisipasi.

"Ah—" Norton meringis sedikit, dibarengi tawa puas yang bercampur desahan. Ada perasaan menggelitik dan hal ini hadir di perutnya, setelah dia keluarkan benihnya; semuanya, dan Luchino yang _mampu menampungnya_. "**Sentuhanmu**. Aku suka dan— kau bejat juga, ya, Prof."

Bukan penuh kesalahannya. Luchino juga yang salah, barangkali. Kalau Norton sampai stres hanya karena alasan _temeh_ semacam itu, apakah itu _**tanggung jawabnya**_ juga sebagai orang mengurusi? Walaupun, Luchino mengerti— Norton Campbell bukan seorang bayi, yang setiap waktu harus _dipantau_ ataupun diurusi. _Sejak kapan sebenarnya Luchino menaruh kepeduli-kepedulian itu?_ Yang pasti, Luchino tidak banyak berpikir, menghitungnya sebagai bentuk **kewajiban**nya saja—

Luchino akhirnya memutuskan beranjak karena Norton juga mulai membenahi dirinya dengan memakai benar celananya. Kemeja juga dibenarkan, dan dia raih mantel yang menggantung di ujung tempat tidur. Pemburu asal Italia itu akhirnya ikut merapikan dirinya, membuang apa yang _tersisa_ pada tong sampah, menuju rak cuci, mengguyur tangannya dengan air. Malu betul melakukan ini pada pasiennya sendiri dan— _kenapa juga dia tidak coba merenungkannya dua kali lagi untuk mengiyakan saja kemauan Norton_? Dia harus segera membereskannya; setelah membenarkan pakaiannya sendiri yang compang-camping, karena Norton binal sekali menarik-nariknya. Luchino hanya mengenakan kemeja polos itu saja untungnya, bukan masalah yang terlalu besar untuk Norton kotori dengan cairannya.

Norton yang usai membenarkan penampilan itu berbalik dari pintu, tersenyum kepada Luchino, yang terus diam— seolah menantinya untuk cepat lenyap saja. Dia tidak berkata apapun. Ini murni karena Luchino hanya membantunya dan, _**apa yang dipertanggungjawabkan**_. Peka pada situasi, Norton tidak sempat mengatakan apapun lagi selain napasnya yang kemudian ditarik; aneh sekali sekarang Luchino yang malah tiba-tiba menarik tangannya sebelum pemuda itu memutuskan membuka pintu dan memilih menghilang dari sana.

"Campbell," Luchino menahan pada salah satu bahunya, lalu Norton terdongak kepalanya, tidak tersenyum, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Jangan lupakan suplemenmu lagi."

"Kau mau menyiksaku? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Jangan menambah _beban_ku, Prof—"

"Apa itu menjadi alasan kau tidak meminum apa yang sudah kuusahakan untukmu? Maksudku— kalau kau _ingin_, kau tinggal **meminta** padaku, kan?"

Norton menyeringai, tentulah dia pasang wajah menghina itu lagi. Kode keras? Bisa jadi. "Prof, kau bukan Omega."

Diam-diam, meski pertemuan itu diakhiri dengan Norton yang terus mencemooh kebaikannya, hatinya yang terdalam tetap tidak menolak ajakan Luchino yang akan _membantu_ dengan caranya sendiri. Semua orang tahu, tidak ada yang perlu dijabar atau dijawab lagi, Luchino segenap hati adalah pria yang terlalu baik buatnya.

Pintu ditutup. Dan pria latin itu tidak juga berani mengatakan apapun, _namun_— sepasca ini dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

10.

_Sacred Heart Hospital_ menjadi arena awal pertandingan yang Luchino jalani pagi-pagi hari itu, setelah mendadak Joseph Desaulnier bangunkan dirinya dengan menggedor-gedor pintu ruang kerja. Tidak berkesempatan kembali ke _manor_ pemburu membuatnya memutuskan saja menginap di _tempat tidur yang sama_ malam itu— hanya bau Norton yang sempat membekas, satu kali Luchino bisa menciumnya; senang sebab arena paling kecil dan sempit, tidak bagus untuk kesejahteraan penyintas yang sering waktu mengeluh betapa mereka selalu cepat tertangkap di awal permainan menjadi pilihan arena bertanding. Bisa Luchino jelajahi hanya dengan beberapa kali lompatan, jadi dia agak (atau mungkin memang) betul diuntungkan.

Pertandingan itu berawal dengan sangat tenang. _Damai sekali _dia bisa menemukan Kevin Alonso yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari gubuk berlantai penjara bawah tanah itu— barang tidak ada lima menit. Meski, ternyata koboi Amerika itu bisa mengulur waktu penangkapannya dengan sangat baik. Luchino agak pusing dan sebenarnya agak tiba-tiba pengumuman ini; salah satu pemburu yang seharusnya ditunjuk untuk berburu di pertandingan kali ini mendadak berhalangan. Michiko kalau tidak salah dia ingat, pemburu wanita itu; jadi dia yang gantikan posisinya.

Selain si Koboi, lawan hari ini yang diketahuinya di awal pengumuman pagi adalah seorang montir. Remaja perempuan yang menyenangi robot dibarengi Naib Subedar sebagai penyelamat utama yang sepertinya mendekoding dengan lancar sekali. Lalu satu orang penyintasnya lagi—

_Norton Campbell._

Tidak, jangan mengharapkan Luchino akan membawa perasaan buat menginterupsi keseriusan dalam pertandingan kali ini. Walaupun Norton adalah pasien setia-(terpaksa)-nya, Luchino bersumpah di luar arena, dia adalah pemburu yang tujuannya buat menang adalah sama. Apalagi, begitu diuntungkannya si Reptil Jahat itu karena Luchino Delusi cepat mengeliminasi dua penyintas. _Cipher_ masih tersisa tiga— lambat sekali mereka bermain, Luchino heran betul; atau barangkali _dia yang bermain dengan cepat_? Tidak, _Luchino meyakini tidak_, karena Kevin menahannya lebih dari enam puluh detik.

Lalu apa? Pasalnya, ada Tracy Reznik di sana. Dia bisa mendekoding dua meskin _cipher_ sekaligus, memenuhi syarat _cipher rush_, minimal mereka bisa dapatkan seri pertandingan ini— _permasalahannya bermula saat ada perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang tiba-tiba menusuk-nusuk instingnya_— ngomong-ngomong, Norton Campbell dan Naib Subedar tidak terlihat batang hidungnya dari tadi.

_Fatal_, Luchino lupa memastikan apa benar-benar Norton sudah menyantap obatnya lagi pagi ini.

.

.

.

11.

Norton mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sudah dia repotkan Luchino dengan mendatanginya tengah malam sekali. Dia _sehat_— (dalam artian akal) untuk mengetahui; tidak mengelak apa yang dilakukannya adalah mengganggu jam istirahat Luchino meski awalnya dia hanya berniat main-main dengan mengatakan _butuh bantuannya_ dengan sesuatu itu. Norton tidak menyangka justru Luchino benar-benar tanggapi kebodohannya; sehingga laki-laki tidak berbuat banyak, menyembunyikan mukanya saja buat memelorotkan celana. Suplemennya bekerja dengan baik, _**sangat baik**_; dia tidak stres sama sekali.

_( Dan oleh perihal itu dia malah _**menyepelekannya** _. )_

"Hentikan, brengsek!"

Naib Subedar tengah meronta sembari dia pasang tampang paling bengis hari itu. Adalah tidak wajar menemukan pria keturunan Asia yang sama tengah terperangkap menyedihkan di bawah **laki-laki** yang bukan siapapun dalam kehidupannya (selain oleh pengakuannya bersama sebagai titel _sahabat—_), mencebiknya dengan tetap mengembuskan napas panas di dekat telinga. Tubuhnya merangsek. Satu kali dorongan kuat itu, Naib jatuh ke atas lantai kotor di dasar rumah sakit hati.

Lupa menyuplai kebutuhan untuk menahan libido itu adalah **mimpi buruk**. Luchino sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali, aman saja perasaan dan kesehariannya; karena yang dua minggu itu dia tidak konsumsi lagi obatnya dan hari-hari dilalui secara tentram saja. Norton Campbell berpikir positif— mestinya, dia bisa jalani apapun tanpa masalah ketidaknormalan itu nantinya. _Saat ini._ Atau mungkin hingga ke depannya?

Apa yang terjadi di menit-menit sebelumnya, Norton lupa. Sebatas dia yang kemudian dideportasi dalam arena, awalnya di dekat lantai dua rumah sakit; mendekoding dalam ketenangan, sampai tiba-tiba Naib menyamperi dan _kecelakaan_ itu terjadi. Norton sudah lupa— mengapa bisa dia lucuti tubuh kecil tentara Gurkha itu, sampai keseluruhan bagian dadanya terlihat, dan bawahan juga yang dipelorotkan sampai Naib mati-matian mencengkram sembari memaki-maki dirinya. _**Norton sudah tidak ingat**_— baru kemarin malam dia dapat bersama Luchino alami _kesenangan _sesaat. Sensasinya adalah sama. Ada sesuatu yang membutakan kewarasannya, dan ini terjadi di titik terbawahanya; yang seharusnya sudah _dia lupa_.

Wajarkah mendapati tiba-tiba seorang Alfa mengalami _rut_ dalam keadaan tidak masuk akal? Bukannya Norton sudah direhabilitasi dan _ditahan_ dengan baik oleh Luchino? Naib Subedar sering mendapati mereka bersama dalam beberapa keadaan, tidak terpikirkan bayang-bayang jernih lagi otaknya— sebab yang dia alami yaitu _**nyata**_. Bukan karena dia yang memancing. Jadwal _heat_nya tidak bertabrakan sama sekali—

Ini ialah **gawat**. Tracy dan Kevin sudah tentu tereliminiasi, perasaannya menyatakan demikian sebab suara _cipher_ tak kunjung berbunyi lagi. Sekarang malah dia yang merasa sangat bersalah, karena tidak mampu berbuat apapun pada Norton yang **mulai mengendus** ke leher dan menyentuh dadanya ini— Naib mengerti. Betapa berbahayanya _**Alfa yang kehilangan kendali**_, apalagi jika dia adalah teman sendiri.

"Sadarlah, Camp—"

"Subedar!"

Naib berusaha untuk tidak berbuat lebih kasar dari giginya yang menggigit kuat bahu sang _prospector_. Walaupun usahanya tidak berbuah sesuatu yang lebih baik, sebab Norton tetap mencengkram kedua tangan dan mengangkat paha dalamnya _seperti itu_, hampir desahannya keluar tapi Naib selalu terkenang dia masih memiliki harga diri _bagaimanapun juga_. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria itu sekarang tanpa bantuan siapapun— tidak ada Tracy, Kevin apalagi, dalam situasi sulit ini mustahil mengharapkan siapa-siapa muncul. Tinggal masalah waktu sampai semuanya benar-benar menjadi lepas kendali : lihatlah Norton juga mati-matian memulihkan kesadarannya lagi. Dia _tidak boleh_ atau—

**Jack akan marah**. Pasti. Dan bukan salah _manor_ yang sudah melakukan langkah tepat untuk mengkarantina Norton seorang diri bersama Luchino, untuk kebutuhan hormonnya yang merepotkan. Sekarang, tidak bisakah permainan berakhir saja? _Ataukah opsi yang satu itu menunggu Luchino sebagai satu-satunya harapan datang?_

"Tolong—"

Saat Norton hampir menggigit bagian belakang lehernya (tentara Gurkha), tiba-tiba tangan yang sama _diingatnya satu malam itu_ muncul buat memberangus gigi-giginya yang kemudian menancap pada permukaan hijau kulit lengan. Tidak ada satu detik yang berlalu itu, Norton tidak sempat menolehkan kepalanya lagi dan darah mengalir pada permukaan giginya yang _menyaikiti_ ini. Serta Luchino Delusi tidak salah menilai. Firasatnya tahu, _Norton tengah tidak beres_.

.

.

.

12.

"_Ngggh— Mike, _apa aku merepotkanmu_?"_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"_

_Norton menyelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam baju Mike, tidak sopan. Itu kebiasaannya dan Mike tidak lantas memungkiri apapun, jadi laki-laki akrobat itu hanya tertawa sekenan sembari dia coba menyingkirkan lagi kepalanya, yang tetap bergerak; menambah _tanda-tanda_ di sana— tangannya yang selembut angan mulai membelainya dengan begitu lirih, mengizinkan kembali Norton buat tetap terlelap di dekapannya. Norton menarik selimutnya hingga batas kepala. Menenggelamkan tubuh mereka ditutupi oleh itu, sembari dia sedikit tertawa, mulai bercerita dengan raut wajah yang berubah tiba-tiba._

"_Luchino … memintaku untuk terus meminum suplemen itu, tapi—" Norton menghela napas, mereka terbaring secara berhadapan. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, kan? Kau lihat aku sudah sehat, kan? Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya; selama ada kau, Mike."_

_Sejenak itu, Mike menatap pada pendar Norton, yang mengguratkan kesedihan mimiknya, dan laki-laki itu selalu paham apa maksud dari tatapannya yang mengiba. "Tapi, sih. Luchino tidak salah; kau membutuhkan suplemen itu. Norton kalau sedang liar, selalu _menyeramkan_, loh?"_

_Norton tahu Mike Morton tengah menggodanya. Jadi dia terkam kembali tubuh kecil itu, membiarkan keduanya jatuh; mereka terguling di balik selimut dan dibarengi oleh tawa— _tidak, tidak._**Norton tidak berniat melanjutkan apa-apa. **__Tidak oleh sesi malam itu dengan sesuatu yang panas seperti yang _seharusnya_._

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu."_

"_Mengapa, Mike?"_

"_Aku sudah … memiliki—" pemuda itu sempat-sempatnya ikut tertawa, ironi ini; meski yang mengalir di pipinya adalah air mata. "Seseorang yang aku cintai dari lubuk hati."_

.

.

.

13.

Luchino mengambil kesimpulan : satu kali dia dapat lengah, maka berakhirah sudah nasib dia dan ke depannya.

Anggap ini berkat kesigapannya, setelah dia putari arena dan merasakan sesuatu yang amat tidak beres pagi itu menjadi atensi semacam pemicu tinitusnya untuk tergerak lebih peka dan keinginannya untuk menangkan pertandingan lenyap seketika. Sudah puas dia berhasil mengeliminasi dua penyintas di awal permainan; kalau bukan karena _**Norton**_— benar dia dapat menang cuma-cuma.

Apakah dia terlalu baik dengan menyamperi Norton dari instingnya yang mengambil alih ini? Suara-suara gagak itu sangat membantunya; sepertinya keduanya memang tidak menyentuh _cipher_ sama sekali dan Naib yang sebetulnya sudah pasrah baru kali itu berterima kasih dengan baik. Luchino datang tepat di waktu. Yang Norton gigit waktu itu bukan ceruk temannya, tapi lengannya; dan Luchino terpaksa menumbangkannya dahulu sebelum menyeret Norton keluar dan dia menyerah dari arena dengan cepat. Naib dan Norton (dalam beberapa artian) keluar dari arena dengan selamat, oleh Luchino yang selanjutnya bergegas menggendong tubuh Norton untuk dibawanya sendiri menuju ruang kerjanya.

Luchino gagal mengendalikannya. _Sungguh. _Dia tertawa, namun kecewa.

Jadi apa nama perasaannya saat ini? Seperti; rasanya tidak _semenyesakkan _serupa dia berkali-kali gagal terhadap eksperimen-eksperimennya di waktu lalu. Kalaupun perasaan itu ada, tetap dibarengi oleh sentimen berupa kesenangan yang membikinnya terus terpicu. Luchino menyukai rasa itu; dan tidak oleh _sakit ini_—

"Prof,"

Saat Luchino membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu, Norton menarik pergelangannya.

"Tolong aku."

.

.

.

14.

Hal lumrah mendapati satu _manor_ kembali tidak tenang terhadap apa yang Norton Campbell lakukan di waktu sebelumnya— padahal Naib tidak membuka mulut atau berkata apa-apa, dia hanya diam, meski semua orang berkali-kali tanya apa akar permasalahannya dan dia berkata baik-baik saja. Termasuk juga Luchino; yang tetap bungkam, walaupun kamera pengintai itu tidak dapat membodohi mereka semua. Luchino benar-benar dipanggil oleh pihak _manor_; dimintai pertanggung jawaban seperti yang bisa diduga, dan hendak dicabut haknya terhadap laboratorium dan eksperimen-eksperimen kesenangannya. Luchino bimbang— tidak pula dia dapat elak tudingan-tudingan itu, sebab dia yang memang awalnya lalai.

Norton Campbell, dengan terus menolak ikut berpartisipiasi dalam jadwal pertandingan; sejak hari itu, terus mengurung dirinya.

Dibayang-bayangi oleh perasaan bersalah, ditambah keadaannya seperti, yang apalah, bisakah dia melewati masa _stresnya yang tentatif _seorang diri? Luchino yang ikut-ikut khawatir berkali-kali menawarkan diri, sebab dia tidak berbuat banyak untuk mendobrak pintu kamar laki-laki itu. Semua orang marah padanya, (Luchino kasihan, hanya dia yang bersikap peduli atau mungkin Emily juga) _terutama Jack_, sempat mengamuk dan mengancam akan betulan membunuh Norton karena Naib yang hampir menjadi korban juga adalah _mate_nya.

Dan sekarang, setelah banyaknya hal yang terjadi, Jack juga memusuhi Luchino. Lebih tepatnya Jack menjadi tidak banyak berbicara jika itu Luchino atau bahkan menyapanya sesering dulu. Luchino lebih senang, ketimbang kesalahan ini semua pemburu itu lampiaskan pada Norton. Luchino Delusi sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bukan Norton saja yang patut disalahkan; mengerti bahwa menahan sesuatu yang _tidak seharusnya_ adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Jack bisa berbicara karena dia memiliki seseorang— sebagai, _tempat menyalurkan_?

( Karena Norton adalah— ini di luar rasa kasihannya, seperti— seperti; _bagian dari dirinya_? )

"Campbell,"

Luchino berusaha bersikap lembut. Dengan mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali, membawakannya juga makanan dan obat yang Emily bantu antar disebabkan rasa pihatin. _Hunter_ dilarang berkeliaran di daerah penyintas; namun kali ini khusus, Norton tidak bisa terlarut-larut seperti itu dan Luchino sendiri yang bersumpah untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam di ranah _manor_ penyintas pada _host_. Segera izin itu didapat, dia melesat bersama Emily yang terkaget-kaget. Lagipula, Luchino tidak sesadis itu di luar permainan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Sudah berhari-hari … kau tahu, hentikan ini. Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan mengurung diri. Makanan saja harus dibawakan, itupun kau tidak mau menatap Emma yang berbaik hati mengantarkannya, kan?" Luchino mendengar kabar dari angin, mungkin ini didengar dari mulut Emma sendiri, Norton hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali kecuali dia benar-benar terpaksa lapar. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Awalnya, tidak ada jawaban. Emily menatap Luchino dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, bingung dia. Dan itu berselang lebih dari lima menit, keduanya hampir menyerah. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah Luchino hampir sampai diambang rasa pasrahnya, suara yang muncul pun pelan terdengar.

"Baik … Dyer, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami dulu?"

Luchino dan Emily bersikap lebih lega. Dokter itu menghela napas, kalau kehadirannya memang tak diinginkan karena menginterupsi, dia penuhi saja permintaannya kali ini. Emily menyerahkan semuanya ke Luchino.

Norton akhirnya membukakan pintu ketika derap langkah Emily tidak lagi terdengar, hal pertama yang ditangkap netra laki-laki kadal itu mengenai keadaan Norton adalah : menyedihkan. Jangankan penampilan, psikisnya pun memancarkan aura yang tidak enak sama sekali. Kantung matanya hitam, seperti orang kurang tidur, padahal pekerjaannya sehari-hari hanya mengurung diri. Luchino langsung tahu laki-laki itu sudah kehilangan sebagian bobot tubuhnya, kurus dari sisi pandangannya. Mendapati Luchino yang tengah tersenyum canggung itu, Norton pun menjadi tahu, Luchino datang karena rasa peduli dan kasihannya.

"Maaf."

Dia ambruk di pelukan sang pemburu, sempat menutup lalu mengunci pintu sebelum Luchino juga mencapai tubuhnya yang jatuh menuju ke arahnya, menerima dekapnya. Luchino tidak lantas heran. Seolah Norton tunjukkan sisi manja yang tidak pernah orang tahu. Baru kali ini Luchino dapati pria yang biasanya bersikap kasar itu kini kelihatan lemah sekali— lemas, tetapi dia tidak menangis atau mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Luchino menenangkannya kembali dengan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepalanya yang tidak tertutupi topi.

"Mengapa—"

"… aku juga tidak menginginkan tubuhku seperti ini, kau tahu—"

_Memang tidak ada_. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kelainan, terutama dalam kehidupan penuh realita sosial seperti ini; Luchino pun mengakui _ketidaknormalan_nya terhadap obsesi reptil juga menjadi penghakiman. "— mengapa kau tidak coba berhubungan dengan Mike Morton, maksudku— secara resmi?"

Mungkin Luchino salah bicara, tidak bisa membaca situasi; atau lebih buruk keduanya. Adalah air mata yang dilihatnya turun dari sudut mata Norton, betul dia sesedih itu, dan Luchino merasa begitu bersalah akibatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Prof. Dia sudah mencintai seseorang dan itu wanita. Menyedihkan, bukan? Takdir juga bersikap kejam padanya, seandainya aku bisa berharap kami bertukar saja— _posisi kami_." Norton menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Luchino, tertawa miris. Bukan poin dia menyesal terlahir menjadi Alfa, lebih kepada; lebih baik sekalian menjadi Omega ketimbang apa yang _menimpanya_. "Lagipula waktu itu tidak sengaja. Mungkin aku … sudah _cukup_. Dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku akan mencoba menerima diriku sendiri. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, aku—"

Norton hanya tidak tahu, dan memang Luchino tidak memberitahu. Di luar sana, ada Jack yang terus menyinggung hasil kerjanya— _hasil kerja_ Luchino. _Manor_ mempercayakan sesuatu padanya, tapi Luchino seperti tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Gagal? Luchino marah, pada dirinya. "Maaf, salahku. Aku tidak bisa memberikan pelayanan terbaik."

"Tidak, Lulu. Aku yang bodoh karena, kau tahu; mengabaikan peringatanmu."

Sudah cukup melempar kesalahan, terus-menerus; Luchino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Opsi terakhir yang Luchino alternatifkan jika memang tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa mereka ambil. Norton agak terbelalak, memandang tidak percaya, tidak juga menolak Luchino yang menarik sebelah tangannya.

.

.

.

15.

Luchino sudah berpikir, beribu-ribu kali, jika dia gagal; _apa yang akan langkahnya ambil?_

Norton sendiri; yang segenap dari ingatan-ingatan itu, menyatakan diri bahwa dia perlukan bantuannya. Luchino rasa kali ini penyintas itu tak akan lagi menolak kebaikan hati— tetapi, tetapi sekali dugaannya adalah salah.

Tidak menyangka apa yang akan Luchino keluarkan dari sana adalah sebuah suntikan, yang sudah terisi cairan di dalamnya; dan Norton juga tidak lantas langsung mengerti itu apa. Saat ditatapnya Luchino yang pelan-pelan menarik tangan dan menggulung kain di lengannya, Norton berjengit takut satu kali begitu memahami Luchino hendak melakukan langkah terakhir dengan menyuntiknya _mati_ saja. **Hormon itu**. Tidak mengancam nyawanya, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak." Matanya mengawang, kosong. Apakah Norton memang menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tidak tahu. "Eksperimenku. Ini akan membuatmu— kau tahu."

Norton menggeleng. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Luchino. Sudah puas terdiam beberapa detik yang panjang itu, walau sembari mulutnya terkatup tidak mengatakan apa-apa, yang dia lakukan selanjutnya justru adalah mencengkram (menggenggam) tangan Luchino. Suntik itu diambilnya, lalu dilempar, sampai-sampai Luchino melotot karena Norton seenak hati sekali membuang hasil kerjanya. "Dibanding itu, sebenarnya aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik."

"Maksudmu?" _Pilihan terbaik?_ Luchino sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali, sampai dia tertekan sekali. Kalaupun ada, itu adalah yang dia ajukan saat ini— _suntik._ Norton paham tanpa perlu bertanya. Akibatnya pun, tidak jauh-jauh Norton tak alami lagi libido itu dibarengi konsekuensi yang tak dapat diprediksi— Norton **bukan **kelinci percobaannya!

"Aku tahu aku yang memintamu, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Bisakah kau anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku— sekaligus memperjelas?"

Luchino terdiam dulu. Kamar Norton sangat hening, tapi tidak gelap, karena gelap hanya akan membuatnya meringkuk dalam trauma.

"Meski aku bukan Omega, aku—"

Norton berkata serius.

"Profesor, tidakkah kau ingin coba menjadi Alfaku?"

.

.

.

16.

Ide ini berawal dari ingatan Norton soal Luchino yang pernah menyeletuk dia tidak pernah memiliki pasangan, Norton yang menilai itu sebagai kesempatan sinting kemudian mempertanyakan kewarasannya sebagai pria Alfa yang sehat, **bagaimana caranya dia bisa menahan hasrat?** Dilalui tanpa kendala dan— Norton menebak dalam hati, _mungkin karena dia adalah ahli_, berpikirnya positif sekali.

Tidak seperti dia, mereka berkebalikan, Norton tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu— _perasaan_ yang hanya akan membuatnya menjadi lebih gila, dorongan sakit yang mencebik, dan _runyam penuh keserbasalahan_. Pilihan ini tidak pernah didapatnya kalau bukan karena dia nekat. _Nekat dalam artian_, menghajar logikanya sendiri.

Luchino cekat membalikkan tubuhnya (Norton) hingga berposisi telentang. Menurunkan celana laki-laki itu, namun membiarkan dia tetap memakai atasannya dengan kancing-kancing baju terbuka.

Terekspos dadanya. Luchino juga yang memberanikan diri dengan sedikit meremasnya sampai sang _prospector_ terdengar melenguhkan namanya sembari tertawa. Situasi ini mengingatkannya akan detik di mana Norton hadiri kesendirannya tepat di malam itu— menyibukkan diri dengan hobi-hobinya, _meminta bantuan_ akan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga. Hal pertama yang Luchino lakukan adalah seumpama dia penetrasikan seorang Omega, _**Norton tidak kelihatan keberatan**_— malah menikmati jari panjang Luchino yang menusuk buat menekan-nekan pada bagian terdalam di bawah sana. Norton lepas kendali saat Luchino mencapai titik prostatnya, menggilir jemarinya yang ketiga buat masuk. Ternyata, Alfa pun memiliki _sesuatu_ seperti itu.

Toh, ini sudah larut malam. Lagi-lagi Luchino lupa menghitung waktu, karena fokusnya ketika pertama kali mengunjungi kamar Norton adalah niat untuk membujuknya lebih bekerja serius dalam permainan. Hampir lupa dia berpesan pada Norton soal _host manor_ yang mengamuk dan hendak mendepaknya keluar keikutsertaan permainan sehingga Norton yang cepat paham mengiyakan esok dia akan melanjutkan pertandingan. Norton tertawa geli, entah mengapa Luchino jadi repot sendiri. Luchino akan melapor nanti, tidak sekarang ini; _besok masih ada peluang._

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila," benar, Luchino gila. Bisa terkikis kewarasannya andaikata tetap dia lanjutkan sesi hina ini hingga seterusnya. Norton juga yang memang biadab, sengaja membiarkan Luchino _kehilangan harga diri_ dengan membiarkannya menidurinya seperti ini. Padahal, semua pun tahu mereka adalah sama-sama Alfa. Walaupun, garis bawahi kenyataan ini, _tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sehat_, sedari awal.

Ada desah, tetapi dominasi suara yang keluar dari bibir itu adalah nada penuh tawa; sebab dia nikmati apa yang Luchino lakukan pada dirinya, sekaligus menertawakan sang pemburu yang agaknya canggung memperlakukan seolah dia _baru pertama_. "Aku pernah bertanya pada Naib," Norton berbisik seduktif, melebarkan paha dalamnya— menantang Luchino untuk kembali menjamah dirinya. Alfa tidak membuat tertarik, Luchino mengerti, tetapi Norton itu beda dan _menggairahkan_. Luchino genggam penis Norton yang sanggup diraup cuma dengan satu telapak tangannya, dan Norton mengerang nikmat. "Bagaimana hngg— rasanyaaa… _mmm_! Menjadi Omega…!"

Benar yang Luchino lakukan dengan tangan yang satunya lagi adalah menyelusupkan jemari-jemari, Norton tidak sempat berkata apapun; karena yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa desah dan deru napas tidak teratur. Luchino sudah berusaha mati-matian membuat obat baru itu, berupa suntikan yang tidak sama sekali mau Norton dengar apa efeknya, hirau yang dengan mudah saja pria itu buang hasil jerih payahnya. Ingin marah awalnya, namun Luchino juga tidak berbuat banyak terhadap keinginan Norton yang semena-mena. (_Karena, dia yang di akhir luluh dan mengalah juga?_) Lucunya, dia selalu mafum. Maklumi saja Norton yang mulai berani dengan menjadikannya samsak nafsu dan seharusnya ini lebih baik ketimbang _rencana gilanya buat mematikannya saja—_

Luchino tak berkomentar apa-apa pada tangannya yang mulai melumuri bagian belakang Norton dengan pelumas yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibawanya. Benda tersebut selalu dibawa dalam hal berjaga-jaga. Semua orang yang mengetahui pasti akan memakinya, seolah dia sudah persiapkan dirinya untuk keadaan _memasuki_ semacam ini. Bisa dibilang, ini kali pertama Luchino Delusi gunakan benda itu— buat Alfa yang menanti dirinya sendiri untuk berada di bawah Alfa lain.

"Ha-ah … _Luchiiinoo_!"

Awalnya Luchino hanya berkeinginan untuk memasukkan _salah satu_ penisnya saja— Norton tidak lantas kaget, pernah juga lelaki itu belajar Biologi. Luchino memiliki dua; _tegukan ludah terdengar_— **itu**. Barang yang sanggup membuat Norton yang tidak tahu malu sampai memalingkan wajah dan menutup mulutnya. Anehnya laki-laki itu juga yang merengek dan menggoda Luchino sebelum memutuskan untuk memberdirikan punggungnya dan mendorong pendominan buat bersender. Bagian di bawah sana sudah licin sekali, bahkan Norton sudah menambah liurnya sendiri, sekarang lidah itu malah melumuri mulut dan dada hegemoni dengan _salivanya_ yang menggenang hampir di keseluruhan tubuh sang manusia kadal.

"Campbell, jangan—"

"Ahhh— tidak mengapa, _aahnn_, **Lulu**!"

Satu penisnya lagi mencoba bergilir masuk meski Norton masih berusaha mengadaptasikan pada benda lain yang menusuk analnya kini. _Lihatlah_ laki-laki Alfa itu sampai mendongakkan kencang kepalanya, paras memerah berkeringat, dan tubuhnya yang tegang menggelinjang. Norton sampai mencakar lengan Luchino kuat-kuat, dan kadal itu tetap berupaya _memasukkan semuanya_— dengan cara paling pelan yang bisa dia usahakan.

"Hufft— ahh! _**Ahhhhh**_!"

Norton tahu, Luchino sudah terlampau baik. Dia yang memaksakan dirinya, bukan keinginan Luchino yang sudah memperingati bahwa hal yang dilakukan Norton akan berakhir luar biasa _sakit_. Mereka sudah gunakan banyak pelicin di bawah sana, tapi tetap saja, yang mengganjal ini tetap membuat isi perutnya _teraduk-aduk_ tidak terbiasa.

Norton mencengkram punggung Luchino yang sama-sama berkeringat, sebagai pilihan tumpuan; manusia kadal itu tahan pinggulnya untuk Norton bisa lebih capai di kedua pangkal privasinya. Torso yang menyentuh pada permukaan kasar perut dan posisinya duduk mengangkang membuat Luchino berinisiatif mengambil alih dengan _menggerakkan_ pada pinggang laki-laki di atasnya. Akalnya sudah hilang, semuanya melebur saja, _hasratnya tidak bisa tahan_. Luchino mulai memompa. Diawali dengan gerakan lambat, tempo yang berangsur menjadi kencang, dan Norton yang bersitegang dalam pangkuan _berpeluhnya_. Air matanya keluar, posisinya sangat menantang, **sakit**. Air liur yang tumpah, paras yang memerah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bukan lagi gema yang dapat mereka dengar malam itu dari telinga, melainkan lengking tidak tahan atas _panas_ yang mendominasi penyatuan mereka.

Lalu setelah semua hal itu keluar, perasaan yang pecah, _apalagi Luchino bisa merasakan sebelum tembakan itu Norton begitu berdenyut_— lipatan yang mencengkram benda-bendanya, bersamaan juga oleh tangan yang menerkam lengan. _Ada satu waktu _kali Norton benar-benar tidak menahan teriakannya. Luchino baru menyadari mereka ada di antara ruangan penyintas _manor_; akankah suara desahnya **terdengar** sampai ke yang lain?

"Prof… tidak, maksudku— Lulu, _nggghh—_" sejak kapan itu menjadi semacam panggilan sayang? Bukan berupa ejekan yang semestinya tidak membuat Luchino meluluhkan dirinya untuk **mengecup pipi **dan permukaan wajah Norton yang tertutupi liur dan air mata. Saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di bawah sana; keluar melalui sela-sela bongkah bokongnya, itu adalah ke semua yang merupakan air mani yang diejakulasikan _tanpa pelindung_. Norton tidak berhenti pula terus menyebut-nyebut namanya, tidak juga berjeda nada serak yang berayun mengutarakan _kecintaan_ itu. "A- aku— tidak keberatan menjadi ... Omegamu—"

Pernyataan itu seperti sebuah lamaran? Luchino tidak menyesal, tidak akan pernah menyesal. Menciumi dahinya yang dibanjiri oleh peluh, perasaan sakit, tapi Norton menyenangi juga Luchino yang kemudian mendorongnya telentang kembali dan memberikan _ciuman pertama_ mereka. Dari lidah yang awalnya cuma menyelusur, panjang melilit mengajak Norton _menari_. Ada hisapan yang berganti menjadi lumatan dan Norton menyambut semuanya dengan bibir terbuka. Luchino tidak pernah berniat untuk berkesempatan mencintainya, tapi Nortonlah yang memberikan _harapan-harapan itu_, sembari menawari dirinya untuk Luchino dapat _reka_ lebih dalam kembali.

"Bagaimana aku— _mengatakan_ ini pada semuanya...?" Di detik ketika Norton ambruk itu, seraya terputus-putus napasnya— keringat yang tetap panas mengalir melalui dahi-dahinya, garis bibir melengkung senyum pongah. Bulu mata lentiknya bergerak karena Norton kemudian menutup matanya, menggesek sedikit permukaan tangannya pada dada Luchino yang masih kembang kempis mengatur napasnya juga. "Bahwa aku— dan kau … Prof …?"

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, Campbell—"

"Bukan. Norton!"

Luchino meralat. "Terserahmu saja."

Walaupun Luchino lupa menarik selimut, Norton yang terbaring di atas dadanya ini sudah membikin tubuhnya begitu hangat.

Keputusan terakhir adalah : Luchino tidak jadi menyuntikkan obat itu. Bukan hanya karena pemburu yang kini mendekap tubuh mantan penambang itu dapat luluh; melainkan hatinya, menyanggupi syarat-syarat pemenuhan kepuasan itu— Luchino berjanji akan datang, setiap waktu; setiap Norton _butuh bantuannya_ nanti.

Lain kali, anggap saja Norton tidak pernah menjadi Alfa. Norton akan menjadi Omega, Omega buat _dirinya seorang_, yang tidak menyangka hubungan pertamanya akan dilalui dengan _sesama_.

.

.

.

17.

Luchino membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Adalah Jack, lewat dari lorong menuju ruang utama _manor hunter_, berhenti menjejak kala dia dapati Luchino berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya secara canggung. Dari baunya yang _tercampur aduk_ dengan aroma Alfa— Jack mengernyitkan dahinya, sudah pasti mereka usai melakukan sesuatu semacam _itu_ lagi. Ini sudah melewati berhari-hari semenjak insiden terakhir itu terjadi— _tentang Naib_. Norton yang kembali pulih, lebih terlihat bersemangat, entah apa yang sudah Luchino Delusi lakukan tapi semua orang berakhir mengapresiasikan keberhasilannya.

Luchino yang meminta ruang kerja itu tetap beroperasi. Beralasan karena mereka melakukan _penyembuhan_ khusus untuk diri mereka— _hanya berdua_, menghabiskan waktu di luar permainan dan biasanya dilakukan tengah malam. Rutinitas yang membuat _rut_ Norton menjadi terjadwal, Luchino mengeluh, mengakui diri susah untuk mengendalikan Norton supaya hormonnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Aku selalu penasaran, Delusi." Jack berdecak. Tidak ada lagi perasaan dendam, paham yang waktu itu sebagai kecelakaan. Tetapi dia yang terlalu dikendalikan amarah, untungnya tidak ada bau Norton yang tertinggal sedikitpun di Omeganya. "Kau dan Campbell **tidak** benar-benar...?"

Luchino tampak memasang ekspresi datar, sudah terlalu sering dia dapatkan pertanyaan serupa. Tidak oleh teman-teman seperjuangan pemburu yang ditemui tiap kali berkumpul atau penyintas penasaran yang dikursikannya dalam permainan. "Kau tahu, sebetulnya berhubungan dengan Omega ataupun Alfa tidak ada bedanya." Gerakannya tangannya berbentuk _kurang ajar_. "Sama-sama _menstimulasi prostat_, kan?"

Jika **angkara** itu yang membuat mereka, semua orang dan _siapapun_; beranggap bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah suatu cela— Luchino hanya akan menanggapinya oleh tawa, sebab dia juga yang sudah terlanjur gila, _dia tahu_ dan tidak dapat menolak kewarasannya yang juga terseret dalam kenistaan yang sama. Dia dan Norton sama-sama bersepakat. Apapun yang mereka lakukan di _luar kendali mereka_; adalah rasa kasihan Luchino Delusi terhadap apa yang submisifnya derita. Dan Norton Campbell; sayangnya selalu **mencintai** ketidaknormalan yang serupa.

.

.

.

– fin –

— 27th February 2020, 08.42 PM.


End file.
